Her first soul
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Maka and Soul decide to take their daughter, Alma, on a mission, and have a small family moment watching her eat her very first soul. Oneshot SoulxMaka


The boney brown body collapse on the ground, dead on the little child's feet. She observed it carefully with her round hazel eyes as the body dissolved into the air until nothing was felt but a hovering ball of energy. It was growing red with a little tadpole tail; the child could feel life coming from the light, like touching the belly of a pregnant woman, only this life was different. It was horribly wild and blood thirsty. It was evil. She reached out the negative energy and held it gently in her palms. "Alma!" She heard a voice call from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing firmly with a large back and red scythe with a red-eyed silver pole. She was an average woman, who was a bit thin, had long dirty blond straight hair and large round green eyes.

In a flash of lightning, the scythe transformed itself into a man. He was tall, olived skinned, with a large shark toothy grin, ruby red eyes and spiky silver hair. He was dressed semiformal as his wife standing next to him. "You gonna eat that kiddo?" he asked in his husky voice. Alma looked curiously at the ball in her hands, was she allowed to eat this soul? It was not her kill, so why should she? She held it out to her father "Here papa." She was satisfied with all she had seen; her parents were kind enough to take her on a mission for the first time, and at night too. Soul kneeled down to get at Alma's eye level. He quickly gazed at his daughter with awe, 5 years and he still couldn't believe he was actually able to be a dad.

She had hazel eye a fair completion, lighter than his own but darker than her mother Maka, a small button nose, and long platinum blond hair almost white. She didn't wear her hair down like her mom, she like to put it in two low pigtails and her side bangs in her face. She also had on the gray headband Soul use to wear back in the DWMA as a first star weapon. She liked to wear it over her bangs like Soul did, it brought her luck. Soul had gain a respect for Spirit that moment, he now saw why he tried to hard to make Maka happy and why it was important to prove to be a good father.

"I want you to have It." he smiled softly. Alma looked confused.

"But it didn't kill papa." She held out the soul again "You and mama have it."

Soul gently pushed her daughters hands down and pushed the soul to her. "It's a gift, I want to see you try it."

"Soul, she might reject it." Maka spoke up from behind. "She could be a mister, I mean I am, my mom was-"

"And you are also a weapon, and your papa is a death scythe. She is more likely to be a weapon then a mister."

"Or both." She grinned. Soul looked over his shoulder gave his signature smile, then turned back to Alma. She nervously held the soul by the tail and held it to her face. She looked to her mom for support. Maka smiled kindly to her young kindergartner, giving her a bit more confidence in eating her first soul. She turned to her father with a face of determination and nodded. Alma tilted her head up, held out her tongue and dropped the ball into her mouth carefully. The soul wiggled from inside of her making her giggle after she swallowed. She looked at her parents who smiled proudly. "That's my girl. See Maka? Told ya, she's a scythe." Alma gave her dad a large smile showing off her vampire like fangs.

Proud of his daughter, Soul picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Come on kiddo," he grunted "Lets go to bed."

"Yeah, after you soiled your dinner you must be tired." Maka lead her family down the street. The child gave out loud yawns. "I'm not tired mama…" she whispered. Chuckling soul just slid her from her shoulders and laid her head there instead and carried her body with his left arm. He caught up to Maka quickly, who was only a few feet away. She smiled at the sight, her husband and child. Soul reached for his wife's hand with his free one and squeezed tightly. She smiled softly and squeezed back. They have only said 'I love you' twice.

She hasn't heard it since. They didn't need to remind themselves everyday, the rings and the daughter were proof enough. After the divorce of her parents, she could have sworn she would never marry, oh well. Can't have everything right?


End file.
